


The first Grandbaby Kingsman that started it all

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Little Kingsman [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Eggsy Unwin as Arthur, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Eggsy's children are fed up with him, Family, Fluff, Grandchildren, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Harry-Merlin-Michael are closer to Eggsy's age, Humor, Men who can't control themselves, Merlin is a Little Shit, Michael is a Little Shit, Overprotective Eggsy, Show and tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy has always been the protective sort over his wife and 4 children going out of his way to protect them and anyone he loves. Lee had his first child and Eggsy, Harry, Merlin and Michael go out of their way to protect the new little Kingsman. Eggsy see's nothing wrong with his wanting to protect his grandchild but his son has a different opinion.





	The first Grandbaby Kingsman that started it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



They say you don't know love until you have a child and where Eggsy believed that to be true no one tells you how much love you can hold for a grandchild. Almost like no one can described it because even as he sits there holding his first grandchild he can't quite put it into words the depth of the love he feels. His son Lee had his first baby a little girl, they named her Maggie she is only a few hours old when Eggsy meets her for the first time. From the moment Eggsy had found out Lee's wife was expecting he went out of his way to shower them in gifts. Little did they know each of those gifts had been modified at R&D at Kingsman. Eggsy figured his son would have figured it out as he is Agent Kay at Kingsman.

************************

It wasn't until 2 years after her birth that Eggsy had became Arthur and had unlimited access to all Kingsman resources. His son then had a second child a little boy naming him Gary even after Eggsy's protests not to saddle the boy with that name but his son never listened. Eggsy had a bear made of their Kingsman fabric that was used for their bulletproof suits, he had brought it with him to the hospital for the baby. Shortly after his grandson's birth Eggsy's eldest daughter Odette had her first child a little boy who they named Liam, she was married to Greg a man who was Agent Tristan and one of Lee's childhood friends.

 

*************************

_2 years later_

Eggsy was sitting in his office on a conference call with Harry, Merlin and Michael (Percival) discussing some very important secret spy matters.

"When does she start?" Harry asked

"In two months!" Eggsy didn't whine...

"Aye we have time to think of something lad" Merlin said

"What about a small watch? We can place a tracker in it and even some amnesia darts or tranquilizing darts?" Michael suggested

"Ooooooh yes I like that idea" Eggsy said nodding his head looking at his laptop

"I can have my minions look into it" Merlin said

"I am all for protecting the girl but amnesia and tranquilizing darts? Seems a little excessive gentlemen" Harry said

"Hey those little bastards can be ruthless" Michael said

"She is 4 Michael, she is going to nursery school...Eggsy please tell me you are not agreeing to the darts?" Harry said

"Harry this is my grandbaby what if a little kid tries to punk her? Steal her juice box? Take her favorite doll? She would be prepared" Eggsy said nodding his head deciding as Arthur this was happening.

"Merlin I give you full permission to start on the project, remember she likes Minnie mouse and pink" Eggsy said

"Yes Arthur will be right on that" Merlin said and disconnected from the call

Harry sighed over the coms "You better hope your wife doesn't find out about your crazy idea" Harry said

"She won't find out" Eggsy was sure of it

"So I hope Merlin will create a prototype so we can teach her how to use it" Michael said

"Oh right! I'm texting him now letting him know" Eggsy said and pulled out his phone to type furiously demanding a prototype made

"Lee will kill you" Harry said

"I'm his father I'd like to see him try" Eggsy said "Merlin said the prototype should be ready by the weekend, we can sneak her away going to have to take Gary with us to make it look good" he said

"Right this is completely sane" Harry said

"Of course it is!" Michael chimed in getting excited

************************************

That weekend Eggsy took the two little kids with him to the Kingsman Manor his cover would be they were going to the toy store and out to eat with the gentlemen as they wanted to see the kids. And Eggsy fully intended to take them to the toy store and for food after of course he finished his training with Maggie who was sitting in her booster seat in the back with her brother in his own booster seat.

"Grandpa, unca Harry comin too?" she asked from the back.

"Yes peanut" Eggsy said pulling up to the Kingsman shop taking the tube to HQ. He grabbed Gary out of his seat who was too willing to be held and grabbed Maggie's hand to walk into the shop.

"I want ice cream" she said hopping along side her grandfather who smiled at her.

”ice cream!” Gary squealed 

"If you're a good little girl and a good little boy" he said walking into the shop and making his way to the tube.

 

When they arrived at HQ Merlin, Michael and Harry were standing there waiting and Maggie bolted off of the tube running to Harry.

"Unca Harry!" she squealed excitedly and Harry caught her lifting her up twirling her some to hear her giggle.

"You're getting so big little Kingsman" Harry said

"Grandpa says secret spy stuff!" she said throwing her hands in the air poking her head around to smile at Eggsy who walked up with Gary. Michael made grabby hands at Gary and Eggsy handed him over the little boy happy to go to Michael.

"Yes secret spy stuff, so no telling anyone peanut" Eggsy said looking at her seriously and she nodded her head with a serious expression on her little face.

"Now lass let's get ye geared up" Merlin said getting up to walk into the room where he had several prototypes made and of course several options for the girl to choose from as her final choice.

She wiggled out of Harry's grasp running up to Eggsy holding her hands up for him to pick her up, he did willingly and brought her over to the table where Merlin had several watches made to fit her.

"So this one has the darts, tracker and the ability to electrocute" Merlin said holding up one of the prototypes

"I think nix the electrocuting one don't want her hurting herself" Eggsy said with Maggie hanging off his right hip and Merlin nodded moving over

"This is the one you want then, now lass this watch is for you to keep on all the time while you will be at nursery school" Merlin said seriously and Maggie nodded looking at it almost analyzing it. Merlin put it on her wrist and it fit perfectly like he knew it would.

"Pretty" she said looking at it

"Now peanut, there are little buttons on them we are going to show you how to use them" Eggsy said looking at her and she nodded he set her down facing the dummy they had set up for her to practice on.

"The button on this side of the watch will shoot a dart out and it will cause the person to go to sleep" Eggsy said and he moved her little wrist aiming it properly so when he pressed it, it hit the dummy in the forehead.

"Now you try peanut" Eggsy said and watched her aim her wrist and shoot the dummy close to where Eggsy had "Aces" he said

"Well if she isn't your grandchild" Harry said impressed and Michael laughed

"There's another button Grandpa" she said looking up at Eggsy

"Very good peanut" Eggsy said crouching next to her "This one will make someone forget" he said and pointed the watch again on her little wrist and shot the dummy and Maggie demonstrated hitting not far from where Eggsy had again.

"You have good aim peanut, maybe you'll be a sniper" Eggsy suggested and Michael nodded his head in agreement

"Whats a sniper?" she asked

"Another time peanut" Eggsy said "Now, why would you use these?" he asked her quizzing her as he had already explained why she would ever have to use them.

"Someone tries to steal me, or Mr. Teddy" she said and Eggsy smiled at her

"Good job peanut" he said picking her up and kissing her cheek

"I get ice cream?" she asked and he laughed at her

"Yes, first let's pick out your watch" he said walking with her to pick out which one she wanted. Eggsy was right she wanted the pink Minnie mouse watch that had purple dots on it.

******************************

_2 months later_

 

Eggsy was in his office at HQ when Lee came busting in without knocking

"It is rude not to knock" Eggsy said looking up at his son

"Dad what the hell did you give Maggie?" Lee asked irritated

"I'm sorry?" Eggsy asked confused and Lee tossed the Minnie mouse watch on his desk

"That is a watch Lee" Eggsy pointed out

"Yes I know what it is!" Lee shouted "But please explain to me why I had to just go pick Maggie up from nursery school and amnesia dart two parents, their kid and teachers?" Lee asked

Eggsy's eyes got wide "I have no idea" he said

"Bullshit she wouldn't tell me where she got this watch but I am not stupid" Lee said and Eggsy felt grateful his granddaughter didn't rat him out.

"And you're assuming it was me?" Eggsy said keeping his voice even

"Oh I know it was, there is a tracker in this, amnesia darts and tranquilizing darts" Lee said lifting the watch up and shaking it in his fathers face. Eggsy pressed his lips in a thin line trying not to laugh.

"You know why I was called to pick Maggie up?" Lee asked and Eggsy shook his head no.

"She tranq'd a little boy" he said and Eggsy's eyes got wide.

"Why?" Eggsy asked surprised

"Said he was whiny and needed a nap" Lee said crossing his arms over his chest and Eggsy began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh my god" Eggsy said laughing harder tears rimming his eyes from laughing.

"There is nothing funny about this" Lee said trying not to smile and Eggsy laughed a little more.

"She will make a great agent" Eggsy said after he stopped his laughing, Lee just smiled at his dad and shook his head.


End file.
